


Whispers in your ear

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: Consciousness comes to him in flashes, only giving him snippets of the world outside of his head for him to piece together.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Whispers in your ear

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober day 13 prompt "whispers".

Consciousness comes to him in flashes, only giving him snippets of the world outside of his head for him to piece together.

He doesn’t gather much the first time; his mind is thick and fuzzy, and it feels like he’s swimming through treacle, trying desperately to reach the surface but unable to move forward despite how hard he’s kicking.

All he hears is whispers.

\--

The second time he wakes he feels slightly more cognizant, although not by much. His hearing returns first, the monotonous beeping of machines nearby and the muffled sound of someone walking nearby.

He tries to open his eyes, but he can’t quite figure out where his eyelids are.

Just as he feels oblivion reach for him again, he hears the rustle of clothing next to him. He feels warm skin engulf what must be his hand, although he didn’t know it was his hand until this very moment. The skin is warm and soft but with rough patches of calluses that catch against his own.

He knows that means something important, but he can’t put his finger on what.

Before he can think more on it, darkness claims him to the sound of whispers in his ear.

\--

The third time, he feels the most alert he’s been in a while. He can feel the bedcovers covering his body, the soft but scratchy material informing him he’s probably in the healing halls of the temple. He can feel his hands as well, resting beside him on top of the covers, relaxed. And he knows exactly where his eyelids are too!

While he catalogues the rest of his body, ensuring all bits are properly where they should be and he’s not missing and arm or a leg, he casts his hearing about. He can’t hear the beeping anymore and thinks that probably means something good, but he can definitely hear muffled Coruscanti traffic outside.

So yes, definitely in the temple then.

The thought releases a tension in his chest he hadn’t noticed.

Well, now that he can locate his eyelids, he decides to test if they still work. The first few attempts garner nothing except twitches, but he perseveres until, aha! Yes! They open.

And then he immediately screws them shut again, because apparently it’s midday and no one’s closed the blinds.

He must make some pathetic sounding noise because there’s more rustling from across the room and then, blessedly, the light dims.

More hesitantly now, he opens his eyes again.

And the first thing he sees, is Qui-Gon.

His old master looks much the same as he always does, strong jaw, kind eyes, messy hair. Except this version looks decidedly sleep-deprived. Obi-Wan frowns.

“Are you alright?” He croaks out. His voice sounds like a remarkably good imitation of Master Yoda, throat as dry as a desert that even those few words hurt to say.

He gratefully accepts the water Qui-Gon passes to him with shaking arms, sipping at the straw for the blessedly cool liquid. When Qui-Gon returns to his seat beside the bed, Obi-Wan repeats his question.

And promptly raises an eyebrow at the look Qui-Gon gives him, as though he’s got three heads, and the disbelieving laugh he huffs out, as though he just asked something ridiculous.

“Me? After everything you’ve just endured, the first thing you ask when you wake up is whether _I’m_ okay?”

Qui-Gon looks nearly hysterical.

Now it’s Obi-Wan’s turn to look at him as though he’s got three heads, because of course his first thought is of Qui-Gon. It’s his first thought when he wakes up in the morning and the last thought before he goes to sleep. It was only the thought of Qui-Gon that got him through the week of captivity and torture he’s just been liberated from.

He tells Qui-Gon this, and watches as his proud master, forever steadfast in the face of insurmountable odds and the worst of tragedies, crumbles in front of his very eyes.

He doesn’t take back his words. After all, they’re the truth. He simply holds Qui-Gon’s hands in his, gently threading the other through Qui-Gon’s hair while he sobs into Obi-Wan’s side.

Time passes. How much, he can’t say, except that the sun is further across the sky than it was before. When Qui-Gon raises his head, eyes red-rimmed and raw, Obi-Wan tugs at him weakly.

“I thought I’d lost you, Obi-Wan. I –,” Qui-Gon begins.

“No, none of that. I’m here, Qui-Gon. I’m not – , oh for –, will you just please get up here?”

Qui-Gon looks sceptically at the hospital bed, and Obi-Wan can practically see the worries turning the cogs in Qui-Gon’s brain. Of course his contrarian master will break the rules every time Obi-Wan _doesn’t_ want him to, but the one time he does want to screw the rules, Qui-Gon hesitates.

“Qui-Gon.”

The firm tone is enough. Qui-Gon looks at him wide-eyed and unsure for a second, before carefully climbing in beside him. Obi-Wan tries to hide the feeling of self-satisfaction at getting Qui-Gon to do as he says, even in his injured state, but Qui-Gon senses it anyway. Laughter echoes down their bond.

Obi-Wan ignores it in favour of snuggling into the arms Qui-Gon wraps around him, sighing in contentment at the warmth and safety he feels when so thoroughly surrounded by Qui-Gon.

A kiss is planted on top of his hair and he smiles, feeling his eyes slip closed.

Exhaustion suddenly overtakes him, and he wrenches his eyelids open again, only to feel them determinedly try to slip closed again. It’s a losing battle.

“Go to sleep, Obi-Wan. I will be here when you wake up.” Obi-Wan feels more than hears Qui-Gon’s words, and he finds he can’t resist the pull of unconsciousness with that comforting sound rumbling in his ear.

He gives in and submits, dropping off into dreams with Qui-Gon whispering in his ear. Like he had every time before then, even when Obi-Wan didn’t know it was him.

He understands the words this time. Promises and fears, dreams and declarations of love, they all follow Obi-Wan into sleep.

And when he wakes, Qui-Gon will still be there.

And Obi-Wan will return Qui-Gon’s whispers with his own.


End file.
